magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
Climber
Climber is a Mountaineer and magical adept who was captured by Kemetic Solutionshttp://kemetic.solutions/climber/. Personality Climber is a highly intelligent magically adept individual who is able to remember the memories of her ancestors. She grew to have a close relationship with Portencia while being held captive by Kemetic Solutions. According to Aether and Theodore Fallon's logs, Climber would tell Portencia stories about her past through the walls of their cells. Biography Climber was kidnapped by Kemetic Solutions at some point in time, taken from her home. According to Teddy, she seemed to be expecting them. Climber is highly intelligent, drawing from the wisdom of all of her ancestors. Her and her ancestors have followed the path of wool for centuries, learning more and more magiq throughout the ages. Using "coercion therapy," Kemetic Solutions was able to force answers out of Climber. She was able to answer nearly anything on any subject and held the secrets of Monarch Mountain in her mind. For this reason, Teddy considered her an extremely valuable test subject, "too valuable for them to resist" for the higher-ups in Kemetic Solutions. During Aether and Martin Rank's attempt to break into Kemetic Solutions on May 31, Martin encountered Climber with Portencia in the underground facilities. Climber was initially skeptical of Martin but was reassured by Portencia, who knew that Martin was trying to rescue them. It was then revealed that Climber's name is Alison, and she was AlisonB from the Basecamp 33 Forum. Unfortunately, Marty was unable to rescue Alison and the others, as the Storm arrived to attack Kemetic Solutions. In response, Portencia asked to be taken to the chair so that they could escape. Alison resisted, stating that Portencia could die by using the chair, however she eventually was convinced by Portencia that it was their only option. While Aether stayed behind to buy Portencia some time, Alison and Marty took her to the chair. Portencia, not having all the pieces of her memory, believed she could not use her powers, but Alison comforted her and assured her that she could control her powers. She told Portencia that her power was not scary, but a gift, and told her to peer into the future and see the safe space she had created in her drawings. Portencia opened up the door to the future and took Alison with her, while Martin ran back to save Aether. However, the livestream cut out as the storm arrived, leaving the fates of Alison and the others unknown. Phase Four After the Storm overtook Kemetic Solutions, Alison's fate was unknown, until Martin came out of hiding to speak to the Mountaineershttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/pre-fragment-15-unlock-the-chronocompass/1422/257. He revealed that Aether, Portencia, and Climber were safe together, hidden from the Storm. Portencia had brought them into the future that she saw. They were using a magmystic token that was gifted to Marty to hide from anything magimystical. Alison's remained in hiding for the remainder of Phase Four. On The Day of Change, Alison popped in to tell Mountaineers that Aether was in the grid redirecting traffic away from Cole and Marty, and he was ready to access fire and rescue to register high gas levels so he could limit casualties. Port and Alison worked on a blinding charm to give low level protection to recruits and Cole and Martyhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-day-of-change/1509/34. After The Monarch Papers In Marty's "A Quick Check In", he told Mountaineers that Alison was staying with Aether and Portencia, the trio seeming to live together happily. According to Martin, Alison and the others struggled to use their powers after the Day of Change, stating that "whether it’s trauma, decompression, or the fact that whatever we did last year used up most of what’s left of magiq here, I don’t know. If adepts really do eat magiq to use their power, makes sense." Teddy's Logs Trivia * During a monthly Patreon Google Hangout, CJ revealed that he had created Alison as a way to give hints and help move along puzzles during the early phases without breaking the immersion of the forums. As recruits became more skilled in puzzles, she was no longer needed, so he used her as an easter egg for veteran recruits. Her centuries-old memory was the reason why she was so good at solving puzzles. References Category:Phase Three Category:Character Category:Fragment Eleven